Ring around the Samurai
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Searching for Samurai...what a birthday! Gift for lulugirl5!


Ring around the Samurai

Author Note: Mayo! This is Pooffoop1 here with her B-Day gift for lulugirl55! Lulu, you're one of my bestest friends here on FF and I hope you're having the bestest birthday ever! Yeah, you're older than me. All of you guys here basically are. Big deal. But happy birthday! And guys, do NOT forget to tell her the same! :D :D :D Enjoy, and this one's for you, lulugirl!

Lulugirl55, or Victoria, (Alright, I know that's not your real name. But it makes more sense this way,) was totally pumped. Today was her birthday, and everyone had been too super nice to her, from FF to her family. Now she was combing her long, beautiful hair in her mirror, smiling as she thought of her girls night out in a little while.

Suddenly, the doorbell chimed. Setting down her purple brush, she opened up the door to see a little gold ring in a blue evolope. She slipped it on and read: **Come to Forks Street for the best b-day gift ever. **

She didn't feel easy. Was it a stalker or Nilock? But would someone evil give her a gold ring? Deciding to trust the ring, she headed out to Forks Street. She gasped at who was waited for her. The morphed Red Ranger was standing there in wait.

"Hello, Victoria," he greeted her, shaking her trembling hand, "my name's Jayden. My team and I have been watching you and we've decided to give you a little gift. Follow me."

She screamed a little before dashing to keep up with him. When they came to The Shiba House, he turned to her.

"I see you got the ring," he demorphed, and she had to catch her breath at his hotness, "find each one of us. Solve the riddle for the gift." Suddenly, he was gone with the wind.

She blinked, unsure of where to find who. She then noticed a leaf at her foot when a piece of paper. It read: **To find the Samurai in Green, look for the ripest Maple Tree. **She wasn't sure what a ripe Maple Tree looked like, but she headed for the forest.

She scanned the maple trees, no sign of him. Then she saw the biggest, strongest, healthiest, prettiest tree she'd ever laid her eyes on. She figured that was what ripe tree meant and headed over. Sure enough, the morphed Green Ranger was carving wood under it. The leaves seemed to move and follow his hand.

When he saw her, he got up and handed her a wooden heart. When he demorphed, she once again had to catch her breath.

"Flip it over three times," he winked, "good luck, Victoria." He jumped up and vanished, just like Jayden had. She then noticed the dot of green now in the once empty ring spot.

She stared at where he had stood before flipping the heart three times. A message appeared: **The find the Pink Ranger you seek, look under the bridge at the old airy creek. **Nodding to herself, Victoria trotted down the dusty path to a creek. Fog thickened the air, making her breathe easy. The form of the Pink Samurai flickered. A pink dot joined the green one in the ring.

Under the bridge, she could see the demorphed Ranger.

"Well done," she smiled, handing her a cup of water, "pour this onto the dirt. Good luck!" She vanished into the thick, ever-present fog.

The girl tried to get back to the path. She ended up taking a swim. Coughing up a minnow, she poured it onto the dirt path. The words read: **To the find the boy in Red, go to the spot above the sea bed. **Blinking, she dashed to the beach. The Red Ranger was knee deep in the water. A red dot joined the party.

"Long time no see," he grinned, handing her a seashell, "good luck."

She took a hammer from the sand and cracked open the shell. The pearl gleamed with the words on it: **The Silver Samurai is your next bet, find him in the jumbled track set. **Drying off her skirt a little, Victoria headed for the track. The set of clothes was smelly, and she found his morphed self in the bottom. He demophed and handed her a sock.

"Nasty," he wrinkled his nose as the silver dot appeared, "enjoy." He left quickly.

The fumes spelled: **The boy in Gold is found in the place with the most mold. **The female scruntched up her face, thinking hard. Suddenly, it hit she. She sprinted to her school's kitchen to see the moldy bread pile. The Gold Ranger in the center demorphed upon seeing her.

"Gross," he gagged, "but have fun." He pointed to the lettered mold as her gold dot joined.

It read: **The guy in blue is at the place with a blue kuzoo. **Barely thinking, she headed into the band hall. Sure enough, Kevin was sitting there, playing a little blue kuzoo. He grinned, then blew a trumpet as they blue dot came in.

The sound waves said **The Earth Samurai is the last one to find, go to the place without the whine! **Nodding as he vanished, she stopped tiredly in the park. The morphed Yellow Ranger was on the bench. Upon seeing her, she demorphed, and the yellow dot appeared. Now all the dots were in a heart.

"You did it, Tori!" she doubled high fived her, "ready for you Samurai gift?"

"But I'm a mess," Victoria looked at her wet, seaweeded clothes with tears, mold, sweat, and grime.

"Just make this symbol above the ring," she handed the non-ranger her samuaizer. When she did, the heart glowed all the colors and shot up with the colors in a beam.

It covered her in a shower. The drops made her t-shirt and skirt turn into a blue dress with a red trim. Her hair curled into a ponytail, tied with pink ribbons. Gold socks matched her silver shoes, green bracelet on her. A yellow heart was as a necklace, and her ring glowed with the dots and the symbol in the center of the colorful heart.

"Whoa!" the girl breathed, "that's so cool!"

"Now come on," Emily took her hand, "we've got a birthday party to get to!"

Victoria gasped as she stared at the scating rink. Her friends and family were everywhere, gifts heaped on the table, and the disco grooved. Her heart soared as she saw the Samurai there as well. Everybody loved her outfit, and she about died of smiling and blushing.

"Why'd you do all this for me?" the fan asked her heros, "I mean, I'm the just a fan."

"But you have awesome stories and your heart is golden," Antonio smiled warmly to her.

"So we thought we'd be nice to our follower," Kevin shook her hand.

Suddenly, a slow love song played. The girl nearly died, seeing Jayden and Emily dancing in love like Kevin and Mia. Wesley was dancing in love with her friend Jessica, and Antonio was with her biffle CeCelia. Mike held his hand out to her, and they danced, falling into each other's arms.

"So what did you think of our gift?" he mumbled into her ear.

"I think I played Ring around the Samurai to come to love," she sighed, kissing his cheek.

Author Note: Kill me gently! Happy birthday again! BYE! :D


End file.
